Angel on High
by Krystina
Summary: **Complete**New ending scene for Angel on High, dealing with Sabrina and Kelly...same disclaimers apply as for all of my other stories.


Sabrina knew from the moment they left Reno that things had gone beyond suspect and detective for Bill Freeman and her co-worker Kelly Garrett. She could see it on Kelly's face, but she knew better then to pry into Kelly's life. If she wanted to talk about it, she knew Sabrina was there to listen, not that she expected Kelly to talk to her. Kelly always had a tendency to lock up her feelings, and Sabrina respected that, although it usually drove her crazy.  
  
After a week passed since they wrapped up the case and Kelly was still distant, Sabrina decided that she had kept quiet long enough. She knew Kelly didn't take break ups well, but she had barely known this man, why was she having such a hard time with moving on. She could tell that Kris didn't know Kelly well enough though to detect the change in her personality so instead of talking to her about it at work, she stopped by Kelly's house on a Saturday afternoon. She expected that she would be home, so when she saw her Mustang parked in the driveway, she wasn't surprised.  
  
When Kelly opened the door, she almost seemed surprised to see Sabrina standing there. Kelly was dressed very casually in jeans and a tee shirt, and it was very apparent by her lack of make-up that she had no plans of leaving the house.  
  
"Hey Kel. Mind if I come in so we could talk."  
  
"Yeah, sure, come on in. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little concerned about you."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yeah Kel. Ever since we got back from Reno, you've been distant, not yourself. I know it has something to do with what happened with Bill Freeman, and I thought you might want to talk about it."  
  
"There's not much to say. I'll be fine, really."  
  
"We've been home for a week now Kel, and your still not fine. Come on, I may have gained experience in the art of reading Kelly Garrett's mind back at the academy but I haven't mastered it yet."  
  
"It's just…we were more a like then we realized. Let's leave it at that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Kel., think about who your talking to. I've helped you navigate through more of your problems then anyone else you know. If it's not too complicated for you to understand then its not too complicated for me to understand."  
  
"Live a little, Play a little, Pray A little."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It use to be my life motto, you know, before I entered the academy and settled down. Had I not settled down here, who knows what would have happened between me and Bill. We could have been living parallel lives. He had a distant relationship with his mother and never meet his father and I never meet either of my parents. He wanders wherever he feels like going, and I use to wander wherever I felt like going. What if he's as close to perfect as I'm going to find and I threw away that opportunity by settling down?"  
  
"You can't think like that Kel. Before you meet Bill, were you happy in LA and working for Charlie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what's the problem. Trust me Kel. That's not the last guy that you're going to meet. And although he may have seemed perfect, theirs someone else out there that you'll get a long with better, and he'll accept you as the settled person that you've become."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"I know I'm right. Now go put some makeup on. We're going out."  
  
"I'm not in the mood Bre."  
  
"Go! I'll wait in the car."  
  
"At least tell me where we're going."  
  
"I don't know. Trust me when I say I'll figure it out before you get to the car though."  
  
"All right, I'll be right there…o, and Bre…. thanks."  
  
"Don't think anything of it Kel. Just remember that I warned you that you were on the course of crashing and burning when this whole thing started."  
  
"You know me though…stubborn to the end."  
  
"Unfortunately for all us. I'll be in the car waiting."  
  
On that note, Sabrina headed back out to her car to wait for Kelly. She didn't know where they were going to go, but she knew she had to get Kelly out of that house. Wherever they went, Sabrina knew that her talk with Kelly that afternoon had helped, and that come Monday morning Kelly would be a little more herself. 


End file.
